


Pluck of a feather.

by nattycakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Peacocks, Prompt writing, i had no idea, this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are peacocks even magical anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluck of a feather.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



> I asked Megyal for a prompt, and she very excitedly gave me friends to lovers, with peacock feathers. I tried a million different ways to write this, and fluff just poured out in the end. We all know that Draco would be quiet the talker/gossip, right?
> 
> As usual, no beta/britpicking if you want the job please contact me haha.

“This isn’t working, it’s not you it’s me, I do love you, but I’m not in love with you. Blah blah blah. Honestly Potter, pick one and stick with it. You’re miserable. Merlin above Potter you almost got us frozen because you couldn’t get your mind off the fact you don’t want to marry the Weaslette. And that’s fine you know, think about that all you want- when you’re not at bloody work being an Auror and helping your partner FROM BEING BLOWN UP.” Draco seethed. “Furthermore, it’s been almost 5 bloody years, I’m pretty sure she’s figured it out.” 

“Honestly, sorry, sorry, sorry. It’s just, I have a lot on my mind.” Harry was being overly apologetic, which usually made Draco even angrier. 

“Potter, if you apologize again I will curse you so that you only smell Sleekeasy potion again for the rest of your life. And we’re Wizards, we live much longer.” 

“Um, okay. Listen, I know I’ve been a berk here lately, and now it’s starting to get dangerous. Maybe I should take some leave.” running his fingers through his hair, “I just, it’s been so long. It’s easy.

“Potter, that has to be the worst excuse I have ever heard in my life. And I was raised by Death Eaters, so that’s saying a little something, isn’t it?”, Taking a deep breath he continued, “Potter, use the damn episkey quick and painful. Sure the Weasley’s will hate you for a bit, then Granger will remind them that you’ve saved them time and time again and grow up. Eventually the Weaslette will be honest with her feelings for the reporter she’s been thinking about late at night and then go after him. Love doesn’t have an amount of time Potter. It doesn’t have to be forever that makes it epic, it just needs to be. Yours has been, and there is nothing wrong with admitting that. To her, not me I’m rather tired of hearing you say it.” Draco apparated suddenly leaving Harry rather dumb stuck. 

That was three days ago, and now he was on Draco’s doorstep asking for a place to stay, trying not to look the peacock in the eye as he tapped on the door again. 

“Potter, I won’t ask how you got through my wards. I know better and frankly Granger did most of the work to start with, so of course you know them. The only reason you would be here with that sad excuse for a trunk, Merlin Potter is that your school trunk we’ll have to get you to Diagon Alley soon enough, is because you finally told the Weaslette, and I am right that the rest of the family is not very Pro-Potter at the moment. Come in, be quiet, it’s early.” 

“What is the deal with your family and Peacocks Malfoy? Yeah, sure, majestic non-magic bird, but-”

“Didn’t I say be quiet, it’s early? Also, how are you sure they aren’t magic?” 

Harry mulled that over a bit, really looking at the Draco’s place. He had moved here after the war, settling at what only Draco would call a cottage but in reality was at mansion in it’s own right. Five bedrooms was really pushing it too far but Draco swore he needed every single one for a different reason. The reason being Malfoy was insane in Harry’s opinion, but at least he knew he would have a bed to sleep on. He told Ginny she could have Grimmauld Place until she figured something out, that seemed fair. 

“More than fair Potter, honestly it’s your house. She could go stay with her mother. Oh wait, does this mean I won’t get any fudge at Christmas? That’s a shame. Maybe you should get back with her Potter. Tell you living with a Malfoy for 15 minutes changed your life and you need her back.” Draco laughed at his own quip, Harry had long ago gotten used to that. “Did you figure out about the peacock yet?” 

“No, honestly I don’t remember anything about peacocks in school, and the only time I ever saw them was at zoos and your-” He stopped himself. Malfoy hated being reminded of what he used to be. He had enough of that in the past few years, and he tried to make that easier. 

“At the manor yes. Father did prefer pure white though. I was in constant fear of them as a child. Come along Potter I’ll show you your room. For the next three days. Honestly, if she hasn’t fixed her living situation by then you can find a place.” 

“Then why have all the rooms Malfoy if you don’t want guest?” 

“It’s to show I could have guest if I so wanted Potter. And I do have guest, just not you.” 

“You don’t have guest Malfoy, you don’t even have servants anymore. Who do you have over?”

“Potter that is absolutely and completely not for you to know, now please, it’s only half six and it’s a day we don’t go chasing people. I’m going back to sleep.” 

That was three weeks ago, honestly it felt more like a blink of an eye. Sure they saw each other at work, they even had a friendship built up over the years. Harry was much more of a listener than a talker, but honestly Malfoy did all the talking anyway. It wasn’t an easy friendship, just one day it went from “Potter you are a fucking idiot,” To “Potter you’re my fucking idiot.” and that was enough for Harry. 

Work was the same, the Three Broomsticks was the same, it was all the same. Until the fourth week. “Potter, didn’t I tell you three days,” he took a shot of firewhiskey, “almost a month ago?”

Harry just shrugged, he had a feeling that this was already a one sided conversation. “Well, you do most of the shopping, but Merlin Potter you must get out soon. You’re cramping my style.” He signaled Hannah for another round, “And I bet you still haven’t given in and asked Granger yet about peacocks. In fact I’m sure of it. She cornered me today asking how you were. I told her depressed and with a frankly alarming sense of fashion. And then she got all serious and when Granger gets serious she gets scary so would you kindly Floo them tonight?” 

“Sure. That won’t be-” Harry was cut off.

“And another thing Harry, please get some more of those milk chocolate hobnobs, I had no idea that I could have sweets that didn’t fight me back. They’re delicious. And furthermore if you’re going to stay I guess we should talk about rent, and I know that’s crude thing to discuss, I mean, we both have the galleons, but you are staying at my place. Though you do all the dishes, the cooking, the shopping, and the cleaning up. Maybe I should pay you?.” 

“Do you realise you just called me Harry?” Harry smiled.

“Whatever Harry, just don’t wake me up whenever you decide to come home tonight.” Draco had gotten up to leave, and Harry left some sickles on the table and left with him. “Why do you insist on following me? You’re still dogging my footsteps aren’t you.” 

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco’s cheek. 

Draco was stunned for a moment, and then took a deep breath in and went, “Finally, okay so you can move in to my room when you’re ready.” 

“Draco, the only thing magical about a peacock is the tail feathers. The pure white ones you grew up with were transfigured to look that way. They are there to be a status, and the ones you’ve got around have been there for me to notice you. I’m going to go see Hermione and Ron and explain some things to them, and I’ll be back at the cottage later.” He gave Draco a quick kiss on the forehead. “And if you were already in my room, that would be nice.” 

Harry left with a quick pop, which left Draco just stammering, “I hate not having the last word.” Draco left with his own pop, and waited quietly for the first time in his life for Harry to return to him. Not for the last time in their life, but he was very excited about the first.


End file.
